Question: Ashley did 55 push-ups in the morning. Nadia did 32 push-ups in the evening. How many more push-ups did Ashley do than Nadia?
Explanation: Find the difference between Ashley's push-ups and Nadia's push-ups. The difference is $55 - 32$ push-ups. $55 - 32 = 23$.